


You're Not Alone Here

by thevolunteertomato



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevolunteertomato/pseuds/thevolunteertomato
Summary: Depression sucks but if you're Quentin Coldwater, you have Margo and Eliot to bring you back.





	You're Not Alone Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is just a little slice of life fic I was thinking about writing so it happened. I've never written any kind of fic before so feedback would be great. 
> 
> I didn't have any set time I wanted this to take place in but if I feel more inspired to write I'll work it into any further AU.
> 
> I love The Magicians with my whole heart and would die for these three, any of them really, in a second.

“Q.” 

No response. 

“Q... Quentin.”

He looked vaguely upwards in Margo’s direction. 

“Baby,” she prompted. 

He sighed, looking back down. He shifted onto his side, back cracking from laying on the couch all day. Margo knelt down facing him, eying him carefully. When he finally met her eyes her expression melted into something soft, yet quietly enraged. Not at Quentin, god no, more at the fact that she knew exactly what was turning behind his normally lively brown eyes. _As if it wasn’t unfair enough dealing with all this shit, he’s got this too. _She reached out gently brushing his unkempt hair out of his face, her hand resting on his cheek.__

__He watched her steadily, her expression undeniably Margo. The part of him still present knew that Margo would never lose the intense look she carried, even when she was worried. Especially so then. His was still typical Quentin, yet the usual ‘Quentin-esque glow’ Eliot had lovingly dubbed, was missing. He looked directly into her deep eyes, unfocused. Somehow, he was one of the few people who could soften Margo in ways even he was still discovering. She couldn't even pretend it didn’t happen, couldn’t even help it; she was just as smitten from day one as Eliot had been. However, as he and Margo already knew, the part of his brain that said _hurry up already so you can kill yourself _was clearly in charge today. It wasn't the first time and it would certainly not be the last.___ _

____Quentin knew how this would play out. Day or two like this, then a decently okay few hours, back hard into the downward spiral he was currently in. It sucked but then again, when didn’t life? Except the typical pattern had become three weeks of just barely existing. Margo knew too. This wasn't her first time pulling Q out of his dark place. If she was honest with herself, she was already fully equipped from getting herself and Eliot out of this dozens of times. The three of them intimately knew how their depression worked and how the others’ presented. It had been hard balancing their drops but over time, as they had found with every other part of their relationship, as long as they were together, they’d find a way._ _ _ _

____Margo kissed his forehead and rose from the floor. She poked at his side once so he could make room on the narrow couch. She lay down next to him, pulling his head into the crook of her neck and running her hand through his hair. He closed his eyes again at the touch. He had really let it get bad this time. He could have apologized, said he didn’t mean to, hadn’t expected to crash so hard, but Margo already knew. She didn't have to be psychic to know the torment he was putting himself through over the past weeks. The three of them had planned to have a day together, finally able to set up the house, but when it was after 11:30 and Quentin hadn’t even sat up in bed, Margo and Eliot knew that today’s plan would have to wait. He was more important than debating the finer points of magically acquired and altered interior design. They made brunch and had given him some time after coaxing him into the living room. Eliot had brought him a glass of water at around one, but he could only stare at the wall. It was getting dark, he could smell dinner coming together in the kitchen. Food was how Eliot showed he cared on days like this. He may not want to eat but food would always be ready for when he was. Margo would hold him, not-so-subtly talking to him in order to get any words out of him._ _ _ _

____A little while later Eliot came into the living room with soup and fresh bread. It got no easier seeing Quentin like this. The only difference when Eliot was in his place was that he drank even more than usual and got sour, all while lying miserably on the couch. His depression manifested more destructively, and he would take it out on himself sooner than let one of his loves get dragged down with him. He was working on it, much better than he had been in the beginning, but like anyone, he had his moments. Margo kissed Q’s temple and slowly sat up. Quentin rested his head in her lap and looked over to Eliot, glad he was smiling softly at the two of them. “Dinner, if you do that sort of thing Bambi,” he teased._ _ _ _

____“Honey we _all _know I do _all _sorts of things,” their banter had perked Quentin up marginally. He appreciated that when his bad days turned worse they would still be Eliot and Margo. He loved them for it. And for the fact that they never turned him into a project, maybe with his sense of style and learning how to function in a kitchen, but never with this. They accepted that just as he was a magician, he had clinical depression. Eliot settled in on the couch next to Margo, handing her a bowl of tomato basil then ruffling Quentin’s hair before tucking into his own. After some time Quentin took Margo’s hand and squeezed softly, letting her know he was back, at least enough for dinner. She squeezed back before untangling her other hand from his hair and Eliot moved back the arm he wrapped around her. She kissed Eliot on the cheek then stood from the couch to go warm up Quentin’s still full, now cold soup. Eliot turned to look at Quentin as he sat up taking Margo’s spot, joints cracking more than earlier._____ _ _ _

________“If I didn’t know how young and limber you can get, Q I’d think I was dating an old man based off that sound,” Eliot smiled as he pulled Quentin close. “El…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eliot kissed him on the forehead as Quentin plastered himself to Eliot’s side. “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay,” he whispered back, enjoying that he felt sort of normal again. Eliot placed another kiss to the top of his head as Margo came back into the living room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Food now, then more cuddle up and love on each other later, okay?” Quentin sat back up and took his bowl grateful he actually wanted to eat it. Margo took the open spot on his other side and the two let him finish the only thing he’d felt up to eating that day. Once he was done and the proper amount of blankets draped over the three of them, Eliot’s head resting on Quentin’s, which lay pillowed on Eliot’s shoulder, his arm long enough to reach Margo as well, who made use of Quentin’s shoulder, they finally relaxed. Three stubborn, broken, loved magicians who had each other. And it was enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Update! Thank you all so much for kudos <3


End file.
